Kind Of Perfect
by nicky40
Summary: Carlisle is Bella's regular doc..but what happens when she gets hurt, and he sends his son Edward a recent Harvard grad to check her out, sparks immediately fly,how will things work out for them? and who new going to the doctor would be this goood!AH R


BPOV

"Ugh", I muttered under my breath, how is this happening; no it would be more appropriate if I asked myself how this is possible.

"Calm down Bells, we're almost there", Emmett said as he sped up his monster jeep to a life threatening speed.

"Try not to move your foot or it will get worse", Alice said rubbing my hand gently, she was sitting in the backseat with me while we drove to the hospital.

I was biting tears back, not only of pain but of anger.

"Bella don't cry it wasn't your fault, I'm sure you and Erick can go out some other time", Alice said trying to cheer me up.

Truth was I wasn't disappointed I hadn't gone out with the blind date Emmett had set me on with Erick, but what I was mad about was how I embarrassed myself by tripping on the shoes Alice had made me wear, and then rolling down the stairs in my dress.

"Yeah he seemed pretty into you", Emmett teased as he continued to drive quickly.

"Lucky me because I sure wasn't", I muttered under my breath.

"Ah don't worry Bells someday your special somebody will show up", Alice said smiling, sometime's she was just so hopeful.

"Well let's not stress ourselves, let's sing", Emmett said turning the radio on.

"AW Emmett I hate that song", Alice and I stated in unison.

"Oh come on don't be so boring, sing I know you know the lyrics", Emmett said as he started to sing.

"I'm nice right now, man  
I-I feel good  
If you have a drink  
Would you please put it in the air?", Emmett started to sing raising his arm looking at us with a goofy smile.

"EMMETT", we both yelled annoyed.

"O h come on it will help you forget your foot", He said lazily and started singing again.

"Um, that party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again", Emmett sang again awfully off key, but he sure was happy.

"Oh what the hell", I said and started singing along; Alice gave me a look before muttering "Screw it".

"I wanna go to college for the rest of my life  
Sip Banker's Club and drink Miller Lite  
On Thirsty Thursday and Tuesday Night Ice  
And I can get pizza a dollar a slice

So fill up my cup, let's get fucked up  
I'm next on the table, who want what?  
I am champion at beer pong  
Allen Iverson, Hakeem Olajuwon

Don't even bounce, not in my house  
Better hope you make it otherwise you naked  
Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is", we concluded almost screaming as the three of us sang.

"See what I told you Bells where here", Emmett said parking in the hospital parking lot.

"Bella you're going with Doctor Cullen right", Alice asked as she helped me get out of the car.

"Sure thing you know his my doc", I said laughing.

Truth was that I got injured so much that they didn't even bother anymore with emergencies, they'd just passed me to get attended with Doctor Carlisle Cullen, with whom I was even friends with, due to the frequency of my accidents.

We were in the elevator, almost one floor to go and my foot was really killing me.

"Alice wanna bet if Bella has an actual broken bone or just a sprained ankle", Emmett said teasingly pulling out a twenty.

Alice jumped on her heels and hit the top of his head, "Stop being such an ass", She said meaningfully.

Even though I was in pain I couldn't help but at the silliness of my best friends.

"Here we are floor seven", Emmett said pulling me out of the elevator with Alice following closely behind.

We walked in an already very familiar direction; hey I mean I do come here at least twice a month.

"Well Bells we'll let the doc take it away from here", Emmett said as he placed me down on a chair in Doctor Cullen's huge office.

"Say hi to him for us", Alice said as she pushed Emmett out of the front door.

The doctor hadn't arrived yet which was weird since Carlisle usually was always in his office.

I'd been coming into this office for almost two years now, but I'd never really taken a part in really observing it.

The doctor's desk was dark and mahogany, and there were lots of diplomas from different universities hanging, even some from Oxford, Harvard, and some university in Italy.

And then in the far back I noticed for the first time was a picture, of doctor Carlisle hugging a very good looking woman who I guessed was his wife.

Then next to it was a bigger picture which I assumed to be a family picture, were him, the same woman appeared, only this time Carlisle had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and a very handsome looking boy who seemed around my age had had his arms around her waist hugging her happily and kissing her cheek, the three of them had to be the best looking family I had ever seen

I never knew Carlisle had children, but now after looking at what seemed to be his son I definitely was interested in meeting my doctor's family.

I continued my examination of the office only to find one more picture only this time, I found an individual photo of the same boy from the previous picture smiling with a graduation robe on, smiling happily with a Harvard degree.

I sighed under my breath; this picture was put there recently because it would have been impossible for me not to notice that boy on my last visit.

I felt slightly disappointed since I knew the chances of actually meeting doctor Cullen's son were very slim and the chances of a good looking Harvard graduate taking interest in Bella Swan were even slicker.

I continued in my mental reverie, as I felt slightly embarrassed for ogling a picture, which I you ask me was just plain weird.

But I had to stop doing it once I heard the door open, which meant the doctor was here, and I had been so carried away admiring his picture's that I had forgotten all about my ankle.

I turned around and was ready to greet the doctor as usual, "Hey Carlis-", my mouth literary hit the floor as I saw the boy from the picture walk into the office with a dazzling smile on his face.

EPOV

"Jasper man really how bout' some take out you cook like shit", I said as jasper tried to serve on the table his attempt of macaroni, truly only the sight of it made me sick to the gut.

"Oh come on it's not _that _bad!", Jasper said bringing his fork up and taking a bite.

I was laughing when I saw Jasper's pained face as he spit the food out, "Ok maybe some Chinese food wouldn't hurt", Jasper said shrugging.

"Sure wouldn't", I said as I bent to pick my phone up.

Just as I was about to dial for our dinner I had an incoming call from my father.

I thought it was a little odd considering the fact that he was on a romantic vacation through Europe with my mother.

"Hey dad how's Europe", I said truly happy to speak with my father.

"It's all good son, but I was calling to see if maybe you could do me a favour", my father said hesitating a bit.

"Sure thing dad whatever you need", I told him truthfully.

"Well you see son one of my most regular patients, just had a bit of an accident, and I wanted to see if maybe you could go by the hospital and check her out a bit", he said.

"Are you sure your patient wouldn't prefer a more experienced doctor", I said unsurely I had just been working for a couple months.

"Positive son, I bet you'll make her feel at ease", he said cheerfully.

"Sure thing then I'll be right over, say hi to mom for me will you", I said ending the conversation.

"Bring back some good food when you come back", Jasper said as I grabbed my black bag, before leaving.

I went to the apartment's parking lot to get my silver Volvo and go check that patient out.

As I drove I knew I was probably going to meet Bella, my dad's number one patient who was always very frequent at the hospital due to her little accidents.

I had to admit I was fascinated at the idea of finally meeting the woman who my father had told us the most hilarious stories of her different ways of injuring herself.

I drove quickly into the hospital's staff parking taking over my dad's spot, and I started walking in as fast as I could silently praying I didn't bump into the hospital's friendly nurses.

The only interference I had was a very little woman who looked like a real life pixie, trying to jump on her heels trying to reach something.

I chuckled a bit at the sight but then saw she was trying to reach her hat which was placed way out of her reach.

"Hey do you need some help", I asked politely reaching for her hat.

"Oh thanks my friend who's really mean put it there so I couldn't reach it", she said pouting slightly.

"Well I'm glad to have been of help", I said vowing a little.

"Sure thing, by the way I'm Alice, and there must be a way I can repay you", she said.

"Well I'm Edward and there is no need for that", I told her sincerely stretching for me didn't require a prize.

Her eye's suddenly went huge, and she squealed and started doing a happy dance, I was puzzled at her reaction she sure was bouncy.

"I know were going out to a club tonight "Retro", you can come and I have a friend who would be perfect for you, I can introduce you guys", she said squealing.

I didn't even know who she was but something in my gut told me I should go out with her friends, besides I had nothing else to do and I would call Jasper to join us maybe I could even introduce them.

"That's cool, I don't have anything else to do, and in exchange I'll introduce you to my cousin", I told her imagining that Jasper would like her.

"Ok than I'll take your word on that, and I'll see you later", Alice said waving goodbye.

I walked down to my father's office making a mental note to call Jasper and tell him I set him up with someone.

I pushed the door open and I was very surprised when I saw an incredibly gorgeous girl sitting on one of the arm chairs waiting for me, my father never warned me his patient was going to be so hot!

She was staring at me probably in the same way I was looking at her, but I remembered I was here to be formal and act like a doctor not come on a social visit and ask my patient out, besides a girl this attractive probably had a boyfriend.

BPOV

My eyes still couldn't believe what I was thinking is it possible for fantasies to become real, because if it were possible I'd love to be stuck in this imaginary realm for the rest of my life as long as I was with _him._

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm Carlisle's son", he said as he stepped into the room with his white coat on and doctor's bag in hand, god he was just too sexy…

"Hey, um do you know were your dad is, I've been waiting for a while", I told him nervously. It had been a miracle I got a full sentence out.

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain, my dad is in Europe, so I'm going to be seeing you", he said with a hand messing up his already very messy and sexy hair.

"Oh", was all I managed to say as I panicked he was going to be _examining _me.

He must have thought I took it the wrong way because he's face shifted a little, "Don't worry you'll be fine I'm a doctor", he said winking.

_Oh no he was doing it again..Bella calm down..breathe__…._

"So why don't we start by you telling me what happened", he asked taking a seat in the arm chair next to me which I found cool because he wasn't being all formal.

"Well..i um you know kind of tripped over a flight of stairs", I said with a massive blush on my face.

He looked surprised and I noticed a faint chuckle, but he knew how to hide it, "Well then you're lucky because you only got a sprained ankle", he said as he touched my foot gently.

"Yeah I guess, but it's no surprise I'm used to it", I said blushing at my words.

"Were you going out tonight because you look dressed up for being in a hospital", he told me lifting and eyebrow.

"I was going on a date actually but look what that turned into", I said sighing, why was I so clumsy.

I saw his beautiful green eyes hold a twinge of disappointment, but then I knew it was my mind making things up, disappointed why would he?

"Well than Bella I'll send you some pain killers, and I think you're good to go", he said scribbling some stuff on a paper.

How in the world did he know my name, "Thanks", I said embarrassed.

"Ok so here it is and have a good night", he said with a dazzling smile.

And I found myself not being abele to look away.

"Yeah um you too", I said stumbling a little as I got up, I was able to walk but it was a little hard.

"Hey are you here alone", he asked me with a concerned look.

"Not at all I came with my friends", I told him as I slowly balanced on my good foot.

"That's good I was worried about you leaving all alone with that foot", he said. I felt like he really meant it but after all he was a doctor it was in his nature to care.

I continued with my pathetic attempt at a walk, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on I'll give you a hand, until you find you friends", Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist so I could walk better.

"Thank you, but you don't have to walk me out, I bet you have things to do here", I said not wanting to be a burden, but I just felt so good to have him so close to me like sparks were flying around us.

He shook his head, and gave me a light smile, "Nah I'm off I just came in to check you out", he said with what seemed mischief, _oh my god…_

"Ok my friends are just around the corner", I said as he held my waist firmly, and if I didn't know better I would have thought we looked like a couple, sweet boyfriend helping his clumsy girlfriend out of the hospital…not!

"Hey", I said smiling when Alice came into view.

Alice had her nose stuck in a fashion magazine, while Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward", Alice screamed as bounced happily and ran over to hug him.

I didn't know Edward knew Alice and I had to admit I felt a little jealous that she knew him.

"Hey Alice, I guess you're Bella's friend", Edward said with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Yey! are you aware of the fact that Bella is the friend I set you up with", she said hugging me tightly and squealing.

_Wait…what?_

"Set up, please explain yourself Alice Brandon", I said nervously.

Edward just smiled and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"You see I met Alice earlier when I helped her reach something, and she said as a thank you, she'd introduce me to a friend of hers, and I promised to set her up tonight with my cousin", Edward explained.

I noticed that he could have let go of me a long time ago but didn't, not that I minded.

"But I guess you guy's already met each other", Alice said with a pout she probably wanted to play match maker, not that Edward would be interested in me or anything.

"HOLY SHIT", I heard Emmett's voice and snapped my head in his direction as he let out a huge scream.

"MOTHER OF GOD", I heard Edward yell beside me.

Alice and I exchanged confused stares.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN", Emmett screamed dropping the lollipop in his hand.

"EMMETT MCCARTY", Edward said just as loudly.

Edward handed me to Alice, and ran full speed into meet him, giving each other a manly hug.

They came back to where we were with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Okay would somebody care to explain", I asked looking from Emmett to Edward.

"Bella, Alice meet Edward Cullen my best friend", Emmett said happily.

"How in the world", Alice asked with wide eyes.

"Well you see Ali, Edward, Jasper who is my other best guy friend grew up together in Forks, we were inseparable since birth, really I can say I know this dude better than the palm of my hand", Emmett said smiling.

I could really see their closeness.

"In how much time haven't you seen each other" I asked surprised in the three years that I had known Emmett I had never meet Edward.

"Three years actually since we left Forks, we've all been so caught with everything that we hadn't kept in much touch", Edward said beaming.

"Hey and where's Jasper", Emmett asked Edward.

"Oh were actually living together, oh I forgot to tell you Jasper is my cousin Alice", Edward said, I saw Alice bounce a little.

"Dude you're setting them up", Emmett asked surprised, "now Ali that's a guy I can give you my word you'll like", Emmett said cheerfully.

Alice squeaked so loudly a nurse came by to tell her to be quiet.

"This is so cool", Alice said happily, "I can sense were all going to be the best of friends", she said clapping.

Alice was never one you wanted to bet against she was always right.

"And guess what dude", Edward said teasing Emmett.

"What", he asked vey curiously.

"Rose arrived today", Edward said with a smug smile.

Emmett's eyes immediately lit up, "No F' ing way", he said.

"I'm lost whose Rose", I asked calling for a time out.

"Emmett's high school crush, and my cousin", Edward said, and Emmett playfully smacked him.

"What can I saw she really is something", Emmett said with love struck eyes.

This girl probably was something you didn't catch Emmett's attention so easily.

"Oh I want to meet her", Alice said anxiously.

"I tell her to go to the club with Jasper, so that's set", Edward said sending a quick text.

"Oh man I'm finally making my move, I've lost too many years", Emmett said throwing a fist in the air.

"And I get to meet Jasper", Alice said with gooey eyes.

"Jasper wouldn't miss it for the world, besides he almost flipped when I told him Em was going to be there", Edward said happily, he seemed happy to go out.

Something hit me quickly and deciding I couldn't be the one to ruin there night because of my foot, "Well you guy's go have fun I'll take a cab home", I said sadly I would have been nice to hang out with Edward and his family.

Alice seemed like she was on the verge of tears, "No I'll drive you home, and stay with you Bells, how do you expect me to leave you like this", she said sadly she really wanted to and meet her prince charming.

Emmett sighed loudly, "No way Ali you go meet Jasper, I'll have another chance with Rose", Emmett said it was clear he was sad.

"No I can't have you staying because of me, go out have fun I'll take a cab", I said honestly, they didn't have to sacrifice their night for me.

They both shook their heads, "No way".

"What if I take Bella home", Edward asked shyly, and my heart almost stopped.

"I couldn't impose Edward you've done enough for me already", I told him blushing.

"Nonsense besides I don't feel like clubbing", he said, his voice alluring.

"Totally Bells you'll be in good hands", Emmett said winking.

"Yeah you know Edward maybe you can keep her company, watch a movie order some food, get to know each other better, after all I did set you up", Alice said squealing.

"Fine by me, would you like to Bella", Edward asked with his eyes locking mine, how could I say no?

"Sure I guess, we actually have some movies at the house", I said liking the idea better every time.

"Yeah and don't worry about weird stuff, Carlisle and Esme taught him to be too much of a gentlemen", Emmet told him in a teasing voice.

"Well than it's settled, I'll call Jasper and Rose and tell them to meet you guys in a while", Edward said.

"That means were off than", Alice said happily.

"Yeah wish us luck, and don't have too much _fun_", Emmett said winking at us, and disappearing behind Alice.

Now it was my turn to panic I was going to be with Edward for the rest of the night.

He grabbed my waist again, and we begun walking out of the hospital.

"So what would you like to eat", Edward asked me lightly.

Normally I would feel awkward around someone I barely knew, but for some reason with Edward I felt completely at ease.

"Um how about some Chinese", I told him doubting if he liked Chinese food.

"Read my mind", He said smiling.

As we stepped out of the hospital I felt the night's chilly breeze hit my skin, and I started shivering a little.

"Are you cold", Edward asked in a concerned voice.

"It's just the wind", I said as we walked, I didn't want him worrying.

"Here", he said taking his jacket off and handing it to me.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, he was too sweet, "Oh come on Edward you don't have to", I said blushing.

He just gave his beautiful smile, "I want to", he said giving it to me, I was hesitant to take it.

"Come on Bella please, I don't want you to get sick, besides you have to take it, doctor's order", he said winking.

"If it'll please you" I said shrugging the jacket on, I was a few inches longer than my arms.

I wasn't prepared for when I'd put the jacket on I smelled the best scent in the world it was a mixture of faint cologne but there was a natural touch to it, it was Edward's scent, I know had a new favourite fragrance.

"See it suit's you", Edward said playfully.

We reached a nice silver Volvo that was parked so I assumed it was his car.

He walked me to the passenger's side and opened my door for me.

"You don't have to", I said as I stepped into the car.

He walked around to the driver's seat, "You're not used to being taken care of, are you", He asked knowingly.

"Not really", I answered shyly.

"Well you better get used to it, as long as I'm involved", he said in with that he sped out of the parking lot.

"How long is the drive to your house", he asked with his both hands on the steering wheel.

"About thirty minutes", I responded and noticed I'd be less due to his fast driving; maybe he could open a club with Alice and Emmett.

"How about we play a game", He told me cheerfully.

"What game", I asked curiously.

"Twenty questions, to get to know each other better", He said with a spark in his eyes.

We were about to play but my phone started ringing, it was Alice telling how wonderful Jasper and how they had hit it off.

"Alice says thank you, she and Jasper really hit off well", I told Edward.

"I had a feeling they would, so first question, what's your full name", Edward asked paying attention.

"Isabella Marie Swan", I told him.

"Isabella mhm that's beautiful", he said making me blush.

"I'm not going to ask you that because Emmett already said it _Anthony" _I said teasing him.

"I hate my second name", He told me laughing.

"I think it's cute, now for my question, are you single", I asked boldly and I couldn't believe myself, "I just don't want an angry girlfriend hitting me", I said with a shrug.

He chuckled, "I'm married actually, to a guy named Chuck", Edward said seriously.

_WHAT THE F…_

I just stared at him dumb folded, but he burst out laughing, "Got cha! Just kidding Bella I'm straight and I'm single", he said smiling.

"And I was worried about chuck hurting me", I said in mock fear.

"Same question for you", Edward told me, but I noticed he seemed anxious.

"Married to Alice, so you know that means I'm straight and single", I said with a laugh quoting him.

"Nice to have that clear", he said parking in my house's garage.

"How'd you know the address", I asked him curiously.

"Emmett texted it over, he says you're not the best for direction", he said teasingly.

After a while we had ordered or Chinese food and we had completely devoured it.

We were laughing at a really bad scene of the movie we had chosen to watch, "Die hard".

"How fake can you get, he just jumped off a helicopter, and he didn't break a sweat", Edward said laughing hysterically at the movie.

"Too fake", I said rolling with laughter.

"You know we haven't finished our questions I've still got three left", he told while he thought his questions.

I stepped in mean while, talking with Edward was just so fun and carefree, I had never had so much chemistry with anyone before like with him. I had learned he was really smart, played the piano, and had a dog named Bob, which I thought was just plain funny, his passion was medicine, and he looked a lot like Carlisle.

"Okay Bella how many time's do you injure yourself daily", Edward asked making fun of me.

I maturely stuck my tongue out, "At least once", I told him honestly.

"My turn, favourite band", I asked curious to know if we shared musical tastes.

"The Beatles, Oasis, no doubt about that", He said immediately.

"Hey I found my music buddy, Emmett like's too much rap, and Alice's music squeaks too much, were on the same page", I said stunned to know we had so much in common.

"Cool, how about how many relationships you've been in", Edward asked me, I tried to read his face but couldn't it was indecipherable.

"None really just some really bad dates, I just can't seem to find a guy", I told him in all sincerity.

"That's weird, it should be easy for you to get guys", Edward said looking puzzled.

"Why", I asked stunned why would it be easy for me?

"Because Bella you're really beautiful, and you're just great, fun, smart, how can a guy not want you", he asked with his eyes burning.

I had to look down his eyes were too much at the moment.

"Next question", I said in a weak voice.

"When was your first kiss", he asked making me look at him, by gently lifting my chin.

I blushed and docked my head a little, "Never", I almost whispered.

And than before I could even think it, Edward's lips were on mine, gently pressed against each other's, at first I didn't know how to react and I was frozen in my seat, but then my instincts came in and I found myself sharing an awesome kiss with the man of my dreams.

We slowly parted looking into each other's eyes.

"So that's you're first kiss I guess", Edward said shrugging.

"I guess it was", I said with a shrug, the mood became tense and awkward after this.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that, but thing is I really like you", Edward said blushing a little.

"No it's ok really, I like you too", I said shyly.

"Do you think this is moving too fast", he asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Maybe a little I guess", at least I was going to be honest.

"How about we pretend like this didn't happen", Edward said getting serious.

I felt hurt, was it that bad that he wanted to forget it?

He immediately noticed my face, and grabbed both of my hands in his, "I didn't mean like that Bella you know that, I just meant maybe we should try to get to know each other before jumping into something", He said sincerely, "I f I ever had the chance of having something with you I wouldn't want to ruin it, and moving too fast ruins things, Bella if you ever give the chance of being with you I want to make sure things are perfect", he said.

I had literary stopped breathing, "You're right, we should take our time, so this didn't happen", I said smiling faintly.

"It didn't remember were gay", he said causing me too laugh and lighten the mood.

"But seriously Bella we'll hang out, get to know each other, I can even take you out sometime's and than we'll see what happens from there, ok?", he asked in a sweet voice.

I nodded my head happily, if it all lead to being with Edward than for once I wouldn't mind taking things slow.

"So here's to the start of a great friendship", Edward said raising his coke.

I laughed at him and lifted my mountain dew, "Still some much better than coke", I said laughing as he cheered.

"Hey you tricked me!", he said pretending to be hurt.

"I sure did, so here's to a great friendship"…._and _hopefully_ more!_

_So give me your veridict..it's not a one-shot! And for some reason I really like this story and I'm itching to just write more..but It's up to you..so review?_


End file.
